


Workout for body and mind

by WerebearofSlash



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Bear - Freeform, Dominant, Furry, Gay, Hypnotism, M/M, Muscles, Workout, muscular, tiger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 22:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18081716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerebearofSlash/pseuds/WerebearofSlash
Summary: Krispy asks his friend Raziel for assistance for his workout sessions. Unfortunately Raz is quite the drill sergeant who doesn't take 'no' for an answer. (contains hypnosis and slight tickling)





	Workout for body and mind

“Sorry pal, I just gotta ask you again. You're 100% sure about this?” the black tiger asked. “Because you know, once we've started I won't take 'no' for an answer anymore! If there's anything I can't stand, it's quitters!” Raziel took one final pull on his cigarette before he put it out in the ashtray outside of the building.

Krispy swallowed, he knew his friend wasn't kidding. He was kinda like that drill sergeant guy from Full Metal Jacket, except that he didn't yell. He didn't need to, that deadly glare of his was enough to make everyone obeying. But the young bear nodded, he was sure! “Yeah, please! I, I know I can be a lazy bum after taking a break from working out, but I really want this! And after all, I mean look at me!” With a sly grin he patted his biceps. “As you can see, I'm not a quitter. Or else I wouldn't have gotten these bad boys.”

But Raz didn't look all that impressed. He simply gave Krispy's arm a hard squeeze as they went inside. “You haven't been training your body, you've been sculpturing it, cubby! What I'm gonna do is make you a legitimately strong boy! One that can take on a feral grizzly in a fist fight! And if you even think about quitting, you're gonna face something even worse than a grizzly! You're gonna face me, mad!”

That didn't exactly calm the bear down, but he took a deep breath and nodded with a serious look on his face. “Sir, my body is your tool from now on, Sir!” he shouted and saluted like a soldier, which made Raziel chuckle. “Haha, is that so? Well then, let's see if you got the will to back that up, princess!”

Uh oh! 'Princess'! When Raz called someone that it got serious! But Krispy knew he was in for a wild ride when he asked the tiger for help. Despite him looking pretty fit he never was quite as strong as he hoped he would get, until Raz explained to him there's a difference between making your body look fit, and actually being fit. He wasn't too sure what he meant, but the program the tiger had to become strong sounded awfully tough! Tougher than Krispy would probably have the motivation for, so he decided to ask Raz for help. And that feline was many things, but once he fully committed to something, he was anything but a quitter, a trait Krispy really admired. So yeah! He was determined to do this!

\---

“Alright, could be better, could be worse I suppose!” Raz noticed dryly as Krispy was laying on the floor to his feet, sweaty and panting. Damn! That damn tiger was a devil! It had only been... wait, for how long had they already been at this? Anyway, the bear's entire body was already sore. Granted, of course he would be out of shape after winter break, but never before had his entire body been aching like that. All those weird exercises Raz made him do were more straining than anything he ever did before. He already got rid of his top and was only wearing a pair of shorts, since he was sweating like mad.

“Get your ass up, sugarplum! Warm-up's over, time for the real workout!” The tiger just turned around and moved without waiting for Krispy to get up, who was honestly hoping that was a joke. “W-warm up? All of that was just a warm up for you!?” he panted, forcing himself to get his face off the cold ground.

“What did you expect, just some basics to get all of your muscles working, and that's it? If it's that easy pretty much everyone would be Mr Universe by now! Now move, your ass is in for a treat!” the tiger yelled over his shoulder back to Krispy, still walking.

The bear managed to get up and follow his friend without tumbling, trying his best not to show any signs of exhaustion, but Raziel clearly knew how straining it had already been for him. Yet the tiger didn't intend on easing up one bit, so he came to a halt by the high bars and pointed at one with his thumb. “Up you go, princess! You better give me one hundred for starters, and get your legs up straight in a ninety degrees angle each time you're up!”

It took the bear some time until he understood what Raz asked him to do, and it made him groan. “Seriously? It's not enough to destroy my arms with this?” But the tiger's glance didn't soften. “You need stronger muscles in the waist area, to properly support your spine! Trust me, you're gonna need that once you're done. Now, move!”

Since Krispy didn't dare to complain he reached for the bar, and immediately got corrected by Raz for grabbing it the wrong way. Suppressing a loud moan the bear got to work and forced himself to lift his heavy ursine body all the way up and his chin above the bar. That still didn't keep Raziel from correcting pretty much everything he did. “Put your weight on your hands, not your fingers! Don't let yourself just drop after you're up, and mind your chin! And what part about bending your legs in a ninety degrees angle did you not understand?” Now his voice got a little rougher.

  
  
>>> [ For source image click here ](http://www.furaffinity.net/view/27741339/) <<<  


Good thing Krispy was a grown man, ten years earlier and he would be crying by now. But lifting up his body and bending up his legs at the same time sure was a challenge, especially since he now realized how little he used his waist muscles up til now. Mostly he only managed to lift his legs to maybe 110°, but Raziel wouldn't have none of that!

Suddenly the bear yelled, followed by a loud laughter. “GAAAH! Ahahaha! Whahahat are you dohohOHOHOING!?” Krispy realized the tiger just started to dig his claws into the bear's unprotected foot paws. While Raz was busy tickling Krispy's foot with one hand he pushed his other one under the ursine's legs. “Apparently you need some motivation, because that doesn't look like ninety degrees to me, sugarplum! So you better lift your pretty legs all the way up, or I use both hands!”

That certainly did the trick, since Krispy now did his best to force his legs all the way up in the air whenever he pulled himself up. He began to sweat even more, not only from the heavy exercising, but also from the fear of Raziel's tickling hands. Whenever he wouldn't bend his legs properly, he would feel some gruesome claws digging into his soles and tickling his most sensitive body part, causing him to snicker and sometimes shout, depending on what part Raz tickled.

“Come on, pretty boy! That's eighty, only twenty more to go! Hey, don't you go limp on me now, or I go for your armpits next! Come on, think of all the thick muscles awaiting you!” Raz' voice was somewhat in between demanding and motivating, while Krispy's foot paws kept jumping up each time he felt the tiger tickling him. Finally he did one hundred, and with a loud thump he landed on the floor.

“Fuck! Okay man, that's enough for today, right?” The bear was panting and wiped the sweat out of his eyes, only to meet the tiger's stern look that told him 'no'. “Or... at least time for a break?” he pleaded.

“Krispy, I told you I'm gonna destroy your lazy ass, and I mean it! You don't take a break until we're done, you hear? Now get up and give me another one hundred!”

But now the bear cracked. “Again!? Okay, now you're shitting me! I can't possibly do another~” But he didn't get any further than this, because suddenly Raz said something that made his mind go blank.

“Lazy cub!” was all the tiger said in his rough voice, yet it interrupted Krispy's train of thought completely. In fact, he found himself unable to think at all! What was going on? And what did he care? His shoulders dropped and his face relaxed, as he simply stood there, waiting for further instructions.

“Wow!” Raz looked a bit surprised. “I kinda didn't expect this to actually work, figured your roommate was bullshitting me! That guy just called me the other day and told me to say this phrase if you were trying to quit, to make you more 'cooperative' as he called it. So, uh... are you seriously hypnotized right now?”

Krispy's mind was flooded with all the kinky stuff he was forced to do whenever he heard his trigger phrase, and he was ordered to forget whenever he woke up. All due to hypnosis. “Yes.” he answered. “When I'm like this I will gladly obey every order, and won't remember a thing afterwards.”

Still a little skeptical Raz pointed back at the bar. “Well then, sugarplum! Your fitness trainer commands to get your ass back up again and give me another one hundred pull-ups! And I better see your legs all the way up again, you hear?”

But Krispy didn't hesitate, quickly he grabbed the bar after replying with a short “Yes, Sir!”, and went back to work. This time though he didn't moan or grunt, even though his breathing increased due to the physical exhaustion. Yet his movements were flawless and consistent, almost like he was a robot. Again Raz put a hand underneath Krispy's legs to make sure he actually bent them correctly, but soon he stopped, as it wasn't necessary.

  
  
>>> [ For source image click here ](http://www.furaffinity.net/view/27741385/) <<<  


With his arms crossed the tiger watched his friend working out in disbelief, apparently he really was hypnotized at the moment! Just a few minutes ago the bear was complaining and pleading for rest, while he was now truly pushing his limits! Sweat was dripping off Krispy's fur while he pulled himself up and down, staring blankly into the void. His head was completely empty and didn't realize anything about the painful treatment he was being forced though. There was only blissful emptiness.

“See that? That's what I'm talking about, champ!” the tiger said with a little, admiring smile on his face. Champ? That word actually echoed through Krispy's empty head. Raz had never before called him that! Apparently he was doing great! He even tried to up the speed, since words of praise always got him excited. The bear's arm muscles were bulging out heavily, even through his fur, but it didn't matter if his body would hate him tomorrow. Raz was actually praising him, that alone was worth any aching muscles!

\---

The rest of the day was a combination of sweat, panting and the tiger's demanding voice for Krispy. He followed every command Raz gave him and executed every exercise just like he was told to. Obey and work out. Obey and work out. That were the only things that mattered to him. Eventually they were done, and Raziel admired the result: A steaming, sweaty, throbbing bear in wet shorts standing in front of him, panting and drooling.

“Okay champ, how are we feeling?” Raz asked, while Krispy's mind was having a harder and harder time blocking out the fact that he was exhausted to the point of almost fainting. “My entire body is aching, Sir.” Krispy answered truthfully. “I feel like I might pass out if we keep on going.”

That caused Raz to raise an eyebrow. Damn, did he overdo it? Nah, the bear was just horribly out of shape, that had to be it! A few more sessions like this, and he wouldn't need any more... let's call it 'assistance'!

“Good, good! You did pretty well today, champ! Now, get your ass under the shower, can't have you stink like an entire locker room after all!” With that Krispy received a loud smack on his butt, followed by Raz wiping his hand on his shirt, since the bear's shorts were drenched in sweat. Muttering a happy “Yes, Sir.” Krispy walked towards the exit and went for the showers.

The cold water slowly made the bear's mind return. What just happened? Were they done already? Wait, didn't Raz say he wanted to rope him in for at least a couple of hours? Those couldn't possibly be over already, right? After all, how much did they do? A 'warm up' program, a ton of pull-ups... And what else? Suddenly Krispy realized how sore his entire body was, and he had to hold on to the wall in front of him not to fall over.

“FUCK!” he yelled, suddenly feeling all the pain he had blocked out through the entire workout. What the hell did Raz make him do? That little couldn't possibly make his whole body hurt like that, right? Or did it? He really couldn't remember. For a while he just stood there, letting the cold water cool off his steaming hot body, before he decided to move again. He felt so tired, all he wanted to do was drop on a bank and sleep for at least a week, since he was gonna be sore for at least that long!

But then he noticed how thick he suddenly looked. His arms, his chest, his legs. All of his muscles looked somehow bigger than before. He remembered that Raz once explained to him how a good workout could make your muscles look really pumped up, but he's never seen anything like this before!

Despite his body protesting Krispy tried flexing his biceps, and almost gasped at how muscular it looked. Sure, it would go back to normal after a good rest, but if he kept up whatever he did today, eventually it would become permanent! And, perhaps even bigger?

After clenching his teeth and drying himself up properly and getting dressed, he stepped outside of the locker room where Raz was already waiting for him. The tiger quickly realized that Krispy no longer had that blank look on his face. “Hey champ! Uhm, how are you feeling?” he tried to ask cautiously.

“Wait, did you just call me 'champ'?” Krispy sure was surprised, Raz was so stern with him before, what made him change his mind?

Yepp, the lazy bear was back! But it was okay, Raz thought to himself. If the boy got cranky again next time, he knew exactly how to properly 'motivate' him. “Hey, credit where credit is due, big boy! I honestly thought you'd crack, but you actually went through with it, congrats! Keep this up the entire summer, and we'll make you a real strong boy!”

The tiger placed a hand on Krispy's shoulder and gave him a friendly smile. Holy damn, he sure wasn't used to this kind of praise, especially not from Raz! The bear's little nub tail began to wag furiously, while his hot cheeks began to blush even more under his fur. “W-wow, you really think so? Th-thanks, Raz!” Krispy muttered while he nervously began to play with his hands, not sure how to handle this.

“Alright, same time next week? I think we can go a little further next time, since you did so well today.” Raz asked while he was guiding the flustered bear out of the building. Krispy could only nod. Even more? Heck yeah, if that meant more praise from Raz! He ignored his aching muscles screaming in agony, begging him to just spend the rest of the year laying in bed.

“Oh, and tell your roommate I said 'Thank you', that guy really got some useful advice for today, haha!” Raziel figured Krispy would be aware of his state, that he could easily be taken under by anybody who knew about this, and that he and his roommate got some kind of agreement on this. But the bear just tilted his head in confusion. Useful advice? About working out? That chubby skunk could use some exercise himself, what advice could he possibly give?

**Author's Note:**

> Permission to upload this was granted by the character owner.
> 
> Characters are owned by [Sinx2201](http://www.furaffinity.net/user/sinx2201/)  
> and [NightTerror](http://www.furaffinity.net/user/nightterror)  
> Images were drawn by [NightTerror](http://www.furaffinity.net/user/nightterror)  
> 


End file.
